A day in the life of William T Spears
by TheFantasticJess
Summary: A quick little story about Will being assigned a contract. But wait! It turns out Grell has a part in the contract too. Can they both get through it easily? Or will Grell annoy the hell out of Will before it happens?


**(My first Kuroshitsuji fanfiction. I made this as literate and simple as I could for you all! Also if the reviews are good, I may consider a second chapter...)**

The black-haired man sighed contently as he woke up, stretching his sore muscles and giving off a weak attempt of a yawn. He gracefully reached around until eventually finding his glasses on the nightstand next to him. It was exactly 6:00 a.m. sharp and he was given a contract which was simple and easy. Once he got to his feet and buttoned up the dress-shirt he wore to rest, he gave a slight sigh as he looked into the mirror. Not a single wrinkle was in the pure white cloth he wore, not a single mistake woven through the threads...It showed the absolute precise and perfect ways of a Grim Reaper. He begun to get dressed in his dark suit and finished with his silk black gloves which didn't even get stained by the morning tea he drank. He looked at his desk where papers were shuffled to the perfect angle, and where all his notes were organized. It looked simply better than that fool Grell who drew hearts made out of blood all over his notes.

William adjusted his glasses with his simply wonderful death scythe, which was a pruner. Something that most women would use for gardening, and would find foolish for a man to use every day, but Will took a great liking to it and it did make an excellent walking stick. He walked out of his room only to be greeted by Grell. "Oh William!" The man said in his high pitched voice, his sharp teeth in a flirtatious smile and his eyelashes fluttering as he tossed back his long red hair. "I heard we're going to be working together! The woman you're killing today is the wife of the man I'm killing! How romantic~" He almost sung as he nibbled on the more serious man's earlobe. "I can imagine it...The both of us gracefully in the air, almost dancing as we kill a couple, then you would whisper 'Grell, oh Grell. How I love you so,'~" Will's nose wrinkled as if Grell was nothing more than rubbish. He swore that man could never be serious and pay attention for once in his life.

"I apologize greatly," Will said, bowing a bit to prove his apology, "But there's no way I'll be able to focus properly with you taking my mind off my subject." He said, his yellow eyes flashing with slight fury as he frowned. Grell then jumped into his arms. " Oh don't you dare say that~ Even when we were young, you loved to work with me, you used to look at me sometimes-" William dropped the red-themed man to the floor, causing him to whimper. "I was only looking at you to see if you were doing your job properly, you fool." He said, brushing a hand through his neatly-combed hair and walking off. Grell however followed him with another smile. "I heard Bassie may be there in the market with the couple right before they go to bed and die! So much drama!" He said, flinging his head back dramatically as false tears ran down his face. Will hit the back of his neck with his scythe. "Calm down. You'll need to stay quiet. It said in the journals that miss Mary Watkins dies in her sleep with her husband. If they wake up, I'll have to get another failure mark for improper death."

Grell hardly listened to him as they went out into London, skipping across rooftops.

Sebastian Michealis was walking with Ciel as he led them back home. It had been getting into the afternoon and he merely was out in the town with his master for a nice breakfast and a stroll to look out for any trouble. "We better get home before Pluto breaks another vase again. It certainly is a shame for the servants to be letting that beast roam around the manor like some sort of fool." He said, his usually soft tone going bitter a bit. The young master looked up at him and raised a brow. "He'll be trained once we have the time. Is there something wrong with that, Sebastian?" The demon butler then faked a quick smile. "Of course not." He said , walking them down the street. They were about to talk about the newest request from the queen when suddenly they were greeted by a shrill yell from the top of a building.

"OHHHHHHH BASSSSIE!~" Grell called with a smirk, blowing kisses to the butler from above. Sebastian told Ciel to stand next to a lamp-post as both him and Will seemed to frown in disapproval. Will was shaking his head and rubbing his temples, wishing Grell would take this more seriously. He gripped the other's jacket before he could jump down and embrace Sebastian with his love. "We're on a mission right now. We don't need time for your... love affairs..." The more serious Grim Reaper said as Grell pouted. Grell sighed as he watched Sebastian turn back around and lead Ciel down the road, until they both were gone. "So what's the story?" He asked in a more loving tone, as if he had been the ultimate lover for William. William sighed as he sat down on the roof, knowing they had about twenty more minutes until the couple was scheduled to die.

"Franklin and Mary Watkins are a standard couple who can't do anything important with their lives. They both despise children and don't want to even have any, making life even more dull. Franklin works at the docks and fishes while Mary is a con-artist and works as a street beggar, or seduces men into giving her money. There's nothing important about them whatsoever, so it doesn't matter if we need them to live." Will said, completely memorizing the summary of his contract. Grell was half listening and took a glove off to trim his nails which were painted a sickening shade of red. "Mmm~ So just a couple looking for money. Unlike us. I don't need us to have money when I have you~" Grell got another hit from the pruner. Then it was one minute until the kill came. Will jumped down from building to building until he was outside the window. He saw the slender body of Mary and the brawny one of Franklin. He quietly snuck in as Grell followed and almost was going to sing about how cute it was for them to die together, but Will covered his mouth. At the same time, both reapers stuck their weapons into the victims, which caused the memories to play.

William saw a girl growing up in the alleys and being yelled at by police for stealing apples. She seemed to be in an orphanage and ran away constantly. Then she grew up to be a teenager who was friends with convicts and law-breakers, soon enough it led to her current life and William decided the memories were useless, letting her die. Grell yawned as he watched his own victim's memories. "He's been a fisherman his whole life. What a drab. If I see another carp, I swear I'll paint this house red." He said in a dull tone, looking bored for once. He was about to fall asleep and started to snore, when the film ended and he died.

...

William now laid back in his bed. After a day of getting many other contracts and being forced to be with Grell, he sighed greatly and decided to take a nap. However his mouth twitched and almost smiled when he saw a new note on his desk, written in red ink and in very girly handwriting. /_Killing contracts with Will is actually quite fun!~/ _ A little crimson heart was next to it. Even if Grell always had to make himself included in the other's day a lot, William decided he would have to get used to it.

The reaper then fell asleep, his glasses lopsided on his face. On-top of the roof, a sort of singing was heard and was by someone in red. It was a song on the tale of the reaper named Will who killed those in their sleep...


End file.
